Tinget på Birka
Tinget åbnes ude på Birka, mosen, der står en sort sten (ligner den i Danmark) Åbneren; Hulda ''Træder ind i cirklen og lige en hånd på sten, kigger ventende op mod himlen. Den bliver nattesort af ravne der kommer flyverne fra syd og øst, den danner et flok og 2 Ravne kommer ned og lander på hendes skuldre. Hun vender sig om mod mængden og taler. '' Velkommen brødre og søstre af Norden! I er kaldet her til Birka for i venskab at diskutere og forhåbentligt finde en løsning på Nordens situation og fremtid! I er kommet her for at håndhæve og ære de regler og love der ligge til grunde for vores retssystem. Gamle og hellige traditioner, der stammer helt tilbage fra dengang All High, vor alles fader skabte dette ting for jarlerne af Norden, for mere end 1000 år siden. Ved All High ! Jeg erklærer dette Tinget for åbnet! Den første tale! Fafner tale: (står på den sorte sten) "Frænder!..... Børn og børnebørn af Norden!... Jeg står på denne hellige sten....Den sten som All High plantede her, første gang han kaldte Os til dette store Ting, for snart 3000 år siden, der var alt som det er nu i dag (rækker hænderne ud mod luften)....badet i den evige Fimbulvinter. Det var her på ved denne sten jeg blev Embrace og det var ved denne sten at vi her i Norden samlede dette mægtige Rige... Formet af Styrke og mod....Smedet af den tro vi alle bærer i vores hjerter. (Kigger ud over folket med lynede øjne) All High skabte dette Rige af kulde og sne! Men Brødre! vor Fader har set Ragnarok... Bragt til os igennem hans Barnebarn Vølven Od den en øjede. Søn af Ur ulven Canarl. Od der red med Odins Ulve og drak af Vor faders horn. Vølven Od, der talt foran livets træ, Og i sine syner talt om den nye begyndelse Jeg står nu foran jer for at tolke Vølvens ord ..... Nu da min brors søn ikke er blandt jer mere.... Han så en ny begyndelse bragt til os af vor Fader! bragt til os af Fimbulvinteren! Den største og koldeste verden har set! Vølven sagde til os at ud af kulden skulle der fødes en ny verden! En med nye love En verden samlet af en Gud! Vi må omvende os fra vores gamle skikke og på tage på os de nye tider og dens Gud. Jeg bringer jer Vilgaard! Søn af den nye Gud og i skal støt den sag der har bragt ham til Norden. Til det er vor faders ønske, at vi slutter denne vinter med en genfødsel. Ulfdottir: Guds bespottelse! (Hun kommer flyvende op af mængden) Guderne vil straffe os, hvis vi følge disse hånde lige løgne! Jeg stod i Odins hal Da Vor fader talt igennem sit barnebarn, Vølven Od! Jeg så ham da Vølven talte igennem ham om Ragnarok Jeg hørte hans ord, da han talt om det sidste slag! Fafner: (Tornede stemme) Stilhed søster! Hvor vover du at blande dig i denne verden! Et er at du ikke er i stand til at gøre dit arbejde og pas på vor fader! Men kom ikke her og bland dig i hvad der er uden for din ret og love! Ulfdottir: Jeg og mine søstre blev skabt til at finde værdige Einhejre blandet Lupinernes nordiske stammer, All High har ikke brug for folk til at beskytte sig! Det var dig der fejlet Det var din Jern hjelm, der ikke kunne holde bæstet bundet! (Peger på Fafner)Det var dine lænker, der ikke kun holde hans bæst nede! Hulda: Nok! I overholder ikke stedets love, dette er ikke et sted for private krige eller skænderier! Mødet er slut for i aften Vi genoptager det i morgen, og hvis taleren bliver afbrudt igen, når der bliver talt fra Tinges sten, er dette Ting hævet for altid. Vi vil i morgen høre om der skulle være andre brødre, der skulle have forslag og syn på hvordan vi slutter krisen, gerne hvis det omhandler denne sag, så længe det ikke ender i personlige krige! Ellers vil vi tage stilling til Fafners forslag om at til slutte os til den nye Gud og dens allieret og give vor stemmer. Arnulf Seamundson jarl af Birka: Brødre sønner og børn af All High, jeg bestiger denne sten med stolthed, ti i mit hjerte bærer jeg svaret på vores udfordringer...... Jeg har også hørt Vølvens spådom Og haft æren af hans selskab! Jeg drog med ham på hans sidste togt i syden... Jeg har talt med ham og drøft med ham mange ting. Han talte tit om en ny begyndelse, som var det en forandring, der allerede var under bevægelse, om en krig der vil ændre verden! Det var under den mørke himmel ude på åben vand, med en flåde fyldt lastet af guld og sølv. At hans ord gav mening for mig. Hans spådom stod kniv skarp for mig, som om Odin selv havde valgt at åbne mit syn Den talt om en leder En mand der skal ændre Norden En mand som Vor fader All High! En konge over konger Vi ved godt alle hvem denne mand er! Vi har alle hørt om hans bedrifter...hans angreb på England, efterfulgt af en nådeløs nedslagtning af Konstantinopel.. . Vi har alle hørt og set de skatte han har bragt hjem fra syden! Vi har alle set og hørt at han Arvede konge Harald Hårfager Tronhjem, som tegn på respekt for hans bedrifter mod Konstantinopel! Vi har alle set og hørt hvordan hans visdom har afspejlede sig i Tronhjems rigdomme og pragt! Her har vi en Konge af Konger En mand der kan lede Norden til sejer! En mand der kan rejse en hær stor nok til at ryste selv de største konger i syden! En mand velsignet af vor fader! Lad os krone ham og lad ham lede os ud af denne tid og ind i den nye! Lad ham slutte denne vinter og bringe Norden til den anden tid som Vølven har spået! Lad os alle Hill Erik den Gyldne Konge over konger Hulda : Fafner ordet er dit! Fafner: (går op ved siden af stenen) Jeg er blevet vanæret på dette hellige sted, hvor vores Fader All High,Embrace mig for snart 3000 år siden! Jeg kræver retfærdighed og jeg ønsker guderne, skal retfærdiggøre min sag! Ulfdottir min søster, jeg udfordrer dig til holmgang ! Ulfdottir: jeg acceptere , Lad Odin føre mit sværd og udfør den retfærdighed du, så inderlig søger Orm! Hulda: Parterne har talt, nu er det op til guderne at dømme deres sag, vi andre må stå til som vidner til denne ældgamle tradition. Må taberen dø en værdig dø og må Valhallas porte stå åben og velkommen den tabt, ti kun døden, kan afgøre denne kamp. Vi mødes om 3 timer og så skal de uretfærdigte gjorte være klar til deres dom. Fafner: Hulda kan du bevidne for dette ting og de guder der ser på, at jeg som vinderen af denne holmgang, ifølge De gamle traditioner og love kan bestemme den tabtes måde at dø på.! Hulda:(nikker) Det er sand, Ulfdottir dø er i dine hænder Fafner: Konge af konger, jeg ønsker at sende dig et råd , Som Onkel og som vidne til din kroning. En konge er ikke større, ej heller stærke end de folk der står bag ham. Hør altid på de folk du har tæt Og vær ikke bange for at ændre gamle Og forældet traditioner, fra en anden tid, der ikke afspejler den du regere i! Når det er sagt hylder jeg dig Erik den gyldne! Konge af konger. Tag mod denne gave jeg holder her i hånden og kræv din ret, som Konge af Norden. Før os til de nye tider som vølven har love os. (Rækker Ulfdottir frem)